Creeper and Shambler
The Shambler is a new variant of the Divider, encountered only in Dead Space 3, created by disembodied Divider heads, now called Creepers. Description The "Creeper" is a new name applied to the head of a Divider, similarly to the way female Slashers were renamed Spitters in Dead Space 2. Featuring an elongated tongue and three tendrils coming out of the neck, Creeper heads are capable of decapitating dead bodies and burrowing into their neck stumps to create "Shamblers". Shamblers are dead soldiers or Circle terrorists with firearms in their hands. They can attack from a medium range, however, being undead, Shamblers have incredibly poor aim, making it significantly less of a threat than regular human enemies. If the Shambler body is sufficiently damaged, it will rip the Creeper out and toss it at Isaac/Carver, initiating a quick-time event if it hits them. If the thrown head was dodged, and hits a wall/solid surface, it will become momentarily stunned, allowing the player to finish it off. Combat strategy *A well placed shot to the "head" will instantly kill a Shambler and its controlling Creeper. *If the player is quick enough, there is a chance to eliminate a Creeper even before it snatches a suitable body. *Dismembering any corpses in the room will stop Creepers from creating Shamblers, however this will make the emerging Creepers target Isaac/Carver instead, so be sure to take out the Creepers before they attack. *If the Shambler sustains enough damage, it will take the Creeper from its neck and throw it at the player, triggering the QTE if the player doesn't dodge the head in time. *When dealing with a Creeper and Shambler, it is advised to use a more accurate weapon such as the Plasma Cutter or Seeker Rifle. *The Creeper itself is easily destroyed if one uses a Force Gun with an Acid Bath attachment. Trivia *The Creeper will spit infectious fluid at Isaac/Carver during the quick-time event. This is only seen in Dead Space 3. *When you first encounter the Creeper, you can stasis the corpse before it can infect and take control of it. Thus giving you time to dismember the Shambler. *If the targeted corpse is slowed down by stasis, the Creeper will repeat its burrowing animation indefinitely until the stasis wears off. With sufficient stasis energy, the corpse can be sustained in this state long enough for the player to eliminate the Creeper head. *The Shambler is the only Necromorph yet seen wielding guns as weapons; similar to Fodder who use tools and melee weapons. These traits suggest that Necromorphs are becoming more and more intelligent the closer they are to the Brethren Moons. *Unlike other Necromorphs, the Shambler closely resembles a standard zombie. Although Necromorphs are reanimated corpses, most are heavily mutated and barely resemble the original bodies they were created from. Much like a zombie, a Shambler can be instantly killed via a headshot. This is due to the fact that Shamblers aren't true Necromorphs, but temporary hosts used by Creepers. Death Scene *The Creeper swarm has a death scene similar to the Divider head component from previous games. If the player fails the button sequence, it will strangle the player, remove his head, and attach itself to Isaac or Carver's body. *If the player succeeds in the button sequence against the Creeper, Isaac/Carver will grab the Creeper and bash it several times with his current weapon before throwing the Creeper away (Isaac also does this to the Dividers' heads). Gallery Divider head ds3.png|Concept art of the Creeper Divider head zombie ds3 by luxox18-d6ryspj.jpg|Render Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' Videos Dead Space 3 - Creeper and Shambler Sound Effects HQ es:Creeper and Shambler Category:Necromorphs